


Life's Afterlife

by Kenoa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Activation Day, Airplanes, Amusement Parks, Big Bang Challenge, Birthday, Brotherly Love, Celebrations, Covert Operation, Crime Fighting, Declarations Of Love, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, New ERA Birthday Big Bang, New Era Birthday Bash, Nines' Activation Day, Nines' Birthday, Partnership, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Psychological Trauma, RK900's Birthday, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Serious Injuries, Team as Family, Weapons, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: This was it; the moment they'd been waiting for. Two months’ worth of investigation put together into a sole instant. Dozens of dedicated police officers under Sergeant Detective Reed's invaluable guidance, working to capture this master of illusion. Gavin held his breath; the fugitive was just ahead, separated by a mere wall. No additional heat signatures detected; he was alone. Inadvertently exposed to be caught.The criminal was caught red-handed, packing up counterfeit Cyberlife Cerebral Bio-cortexes. His fingers twitched beside his body, his face locked in a mix of shock and fear. Gavin's shouts to surrender accentuated that instinctive fear. Stammering, Brady shouted broken pieces of excuses, as if he'd been merely a pawn until now. Gun still in hand, Nines calculated a favourable outcome. There was a 98% chance of Brady yielding voluntarily; he bared no gun.A long awaited arrest of a criminal is carried out by Sergeant Detective Gavin Reed and his android partner - and longtime boyfriend -, Detective Richard 'Nines'. Being the closest responders to the scene, they don't have time to wait for back up, and things don't go exactly as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following work was written as part of the Discord server's Detroit: New ERA Birthday Bang! The theme was Birthday due to the server's upcoming birthday, July 7th. I took some liberty, and established a dramatic plot before diving into the eventual fluff and ultimate theme.  
> I was paired with [Redd000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd000), who made the wonderful art you can see in the middle of chapter 3. She is an artist, as well as a writer, so check her out!  
>   
> I thank once again all of the help the amazing [Limchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi) gave me beta-ing this work! You should definitely read her works ;)  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
>   
> Thank you everyone who has been following me along, you're the best, and make me so happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: this chapter describes somewhat graphically an injury. Please stay safe.**

This was it; the moment they'd been waiting for. Two months’ worth of investigation put together into a sole instant. Dozens of dedicated police officers under Sergeant Detective Reed's invaluable guidance, working to capture this master of illusion. Gavin held his breath; the fugitive was just ahead, separated by a mere wall. No additional heat signatures detected; he was alone. Inadvertently exposed to be caught.  
  
Gavin's chest was bubbling with a frantic fervour he'd never felt. He chanced a look at his partner. LED pulsing a calm blue, Nines was fiercely concentrated. His boyfriend _definitely_ did not mirror him.   
  
Nines' azure blue eyes fixed on Gavin's aquamarine ones. He discreetly grazed the back of his left hand across his partner's right one; a reassurance. The human always soaked up that precious bit of affection before every climaxing operation. Everything was set; Gavin knew it was show time. They'd been closest and were the first responders to the received tip. With a firm nod of his head, the affair was in motion: there was no time to wait for proper backup.  
  
Loaded gun in hand, Nines adopted a position on the other side of the door, mimicking his partner. The android silently counted to three before kicking down the door. What followed panned as a slow-motion clip to Nines.  
  
The criminal was caught red-handed, packing up counterfeit Cyberlife Cerebral Bio-cortexes (the cortex is the thinking and reasoning brain, the intellect, as well as the part of the brain that receives information from the senses and directs the conscious movements of the body). Startled, Reaper Brady, 35, jerked and knocked over the closest boxes. He made an attempt in stepping away from the workstation, carefully dropping his chapped hands to the side. His fingers twitched beside his body, his face locked in a mix of shock and fear. Gavin's shouts to surrender accentuated that instinctive fear. Stammering, Brady shouted broken pieces of excuses, as if he'd been merely a pawn until now. It was a screaming match. The fright that flowed through his body was apparent, yet he'd made no sudden movements. Gun still in hand, Nines calculated a favourable outcome. There was a 98% chance of Brady yielding voluntarily; he bared no gun.  
  
An erratic shot echoed sharply through the empty halls.  
  
Oh. A miscalculation. A concealed weapon on his thigh. Nines had run a heat signature analysis. He overlooked an infrared one. The android immediately cancelled all of his processes, booting a high priority pre-construction. The bullet was going to strike Gavin. In the head. Instantaneous death.  
  
Nines felt his systems panic; he had less than nanoseconds to act. The program produced the needed information. Time picking up its gruelling pace, the android dropped his gun and leapt, crashing onto Gavin's side. The pair fell gracelessly on the floor, Gavin mostly unscathed.   
  
Pushing up from the filthy floor, Gavin regarded his boyfriend's state; he wanted to scream. His neck was ripped on the side, a mangling mess visible, blue gushing out. Practically decapitated. Promptly quenching the shock, Gavin forced some necessary self-control and shot Brady, leaving him unconscious but alive. The sergeant looked at his motionless boyfriend. Abject horror sunk in. Gavin scrambled to support the android, terrified of touching the bleeding wound.  
  
“Nines, don't you dare to die on me,” Gavin cradled him, “don't you phcking dare!” Azure blue, reminding him of his boyfriend's luminous eyes, seeped through calloused fingers. His boyfriend's _blood_. Pressuring the wound, Gavin called dispatch; they needed ambulances. Backup was 3 minutes away.  
  
“43% thirium,” Nines' familiar voice sounded garbled, “and d-d-dropping.”  
  
“No no no baby, phck, everything's ok, the ambulance is almost here, hang on a bit longer...”  
  
The back of Nines' hand pressed against Gavin's thigh. Too sluggish, nevertheless always trying to reassure his lover.  
  
“6 minutes... Shutd-d-down...” Sad, azure eyes fixed on Gavin's. Azure, everywhere. “Miscal-cal-calculation... I'm-m s-sorry, Gav-v.”  
  
“Nines, baby, no, stop talking, don't you dare to apologize! Just stay with me, don't leave me…” Gavin's tears mixed with the thirium, together drenching his clothes.  
  
“Lo-love you Gavin,” Nines murmured. “Low power-r-r-r-r mode, I'm sorr-r-ry…”  
  
"Nines I lo-" and Nines was out. "... I love you too... Don't leave me…"  
  
Gavin's vision blurred with all of his tears. He couldn't even see his boyfriend's face. Everything went by in a daze. Hank and Connor arrived and took charge of things; Gavin remained in shock. Nines was loaded into the ambulance, but the android EMTs were unable to separate the human from his partner. Equally having human emergency medical protocols, the EMTs allowed Gavin to ride in the ambulance with his boyfriend. He never let go of Nines' hand.

* * *

  
When it came time to part, Gavin went hysterical. The arrival at Genesis (beginning/creation) Recovering Center for Androids was very straightforward. The EMTs stabilized Nines, as much as they could, on the ambulance ride. The staff needed to take the android into a kernel room for further repairs. Gavin did not want to leave his boyfriend. Rational brain shut down, the thought of leaving Nines' side, even for a second, made him afraid. Afraid of never again seeing the android's radiant smile, hear his genuine laugh and feel the comforting warmth seeping through their embrace.  
  
The sergeant screamed, enraged, clutching his boyfriend's hand as hard as he could. Ultimately, the medical staff managed to pry the kicking human from the low-powered android. Gavin cried frantically as they ripped his will to live away from him. Huddled in a shock blanket, he shivered in a corner of the waiting room, not really listening to the words of the resident psychologist. Humans and androids alike passed by the area, looking at the display. Maybe they pitied him, maybe not; Gavin didn't care. Wasn't even aware.  
  
They'd tried getting Gavin's information from him, but he would not react. Fortunately, one of the EMTs could provide his name and function. Connor had been the one instructing them. A staff member tried calling Gavin Alexander Reed's emergency contact. The first proxy was Nines. The second in line was Christina Zao Chen (meaning in the morning). Successfully contacted, she was asked to come down to Genesis.   
  
In fact, Tina was already on her way. Connor, once more, had relayed the information to the officer, anticipating the sergeant's agitated state. Despite her work shift, Fowler pressed her to leave.  
  
Flushed face, irregular breathing, and nausea in her gut, Tina barged through the doors. Surveying the ample room, she quickly spotted her friend. She ran towards him, stopping barely out of reach. It was best to approach Gavin calmly to not further agitate him. Slowly, she sank to her knees in front of the sergeant.  
  
“Hi, buddy.” Gently, she extended her hand and rested it on top of Gavin's knee. He still flinched. “I'm here. I'm gonna take you somewhere calmer ok?”  
  
Turning to the psychologist, she asked, “Is there a more private room where he could rest for a bit?”  
  
“Of course.” The android's LED spun yellow. “Please follow me. I'll make some arrangements.”  
  
She nodded to him, “Thanks.”  
  
Interlacing their fingers, Tina pulled Gavin to his feet. She hugged him sideways, almost in a kind of maternal protectiveness. He wailed. The young officer steered him through the path the other android lead. A couple of minutes later, they entered a modest room. It had a cot and a pair of simple chairs. Its walls were a serene yellow, and the window's curtains shielded the street lights from flitting in.  
  
“You can take a break in here.” The psychologist stood at the door. “Someone from the medical team will check on you later. Feel free to have some rest.”  
  
With a last sympathetic smile, the android left. Tina was thankful for the privacy. Pulling her friend to the cot, she urged him to lie down, soon following. They cuddled.  
  
Gavin cried for hours. Tina had lost count. Catatonic, Gavin didn't even have a concept of time. Never once did the officer waive. She held her friend tightly, rubbing circles on his back, and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Eventually, Gavin's tears subsided. His breath slowed down, and he felt the emotional shock dropping. He fell asleep. Sometime later, Tina did too.

* * *

  
Waking up, hours later, Gavin felt drained. The last few hours re-played in his mind like a dream. Or, rather, a horrific nightmare. How he wished they'd been a product of his imagination. In spite of everything, Gavin felt grateful for Tina. She was a loyal friend.  
  
Tina felt him stir. “Hey. How do you feel?”  
  
“Tired. Awful.” Remembering Nines, tears trickled down Gavin's face once more. “Scared.”  
  
The young officer combed through Gavin's coffee brown hair. “I know. But you have to be strong so you can support Nines. You know how much it'd pain him to see you like this.”  
  
Gavin broke their embrace, laying on his back. “I know. It still hurts. I don't want to lose him.”  
  
“I know, sweetie.”  
  
“Has someone said anything?” Gavin sat up and swung his legs to the side of the cot.  
  
He eyed himself. The blue blood had already evaporated from his clothing. To the naked eye, there was no proof of his boyfriend's brutal injury. It was disturbing. It was not a memory that could be merely deleted.  
  
“Not yet. They'll soon tell us something.” Tina also rose from her position. “You should go home, get cleaned up and get some rest.”  
  
Gavin panicked. “No! I can't- I can't leave. I would never forgive myself if I wasn't here for Rich...” The tears dampened his jeans and the shaking returned.  
  
Getting up, Tina rounded the bed. Standing in front of Gavin, she pulled him to her body.  
  
“That's ok, sweetie. Don't worry, we won't leave. Maybe you could clean yourself up a bit.” The officer moved to pick a discarded backpack. “I brought you a hoodie and sweatpants. Go to the bathroom and freshen up. I'll wait here.”  
  
Absentmindedly, he studied the discreet and serene room. It emanated a tranquil aura, not too lavish, yet comfortable. It was probably the go-to room for distressed human relatives. Moving to the in-room's bathroom, Gavin complied with the orders.  
  
When he returned, Tina flashed him a faint reassuring smile. “Let's get you something to eat. Sounds good?”  
  
“Yeah.” Gavin tensed up. “What if someone comes looking for us, and we're not here?”  
  
The younger officer beckoned Gavin close.  
  
“I'll talk to someone from the staff before we go, ok?”  
  
While he preferred not to, Gavin supposed he could roll with that.  
  
“Ok.”

* * *

  
It wasn't until a few more hours had passed that Gavin was finally allowed to see his boyfriend. They were escorted into a pastel blue room, where Nines lay still on a bed. Although his previous clothing was nowhere to be seen, his intimacy was protected. Pajama-like clothing graced his frame while a white and blue plaid sheet was draped under his arms. Some cables connected to ports on the android's wrist and the undamaged side of his neck. Gavin could see the largely scarred plating on the other side. Step by step, the sergeant approached, as if any shift could shatter him. He sat on a chair by the bed and once again held Nines' (unconnected) hand.  
  
“Sergeant Reed, albeit we've successfully repaired your partner, Richard's systems went through too much stress. We placed him into forced stasis, for the time being, to allow the processes to focus on the healing of his chassis.” The technician, Sophia Everett, tucked her hands inside her white coat's pockets. Schooling her features, she delivered the grave information she wished not to. “There is, however, a 12.3% possibility his memory has suffered severe damage. We cannot confirm it, as all of his memory-related systems are currently in lockdown from any external access attempt.”  
  
Gavin was numb. He felt disconnected from reality, from everything that surrounded them.  
  
“Do you have any questions, Sergeant?” Sophia observed the shake of Gavin's head. “We will keep monitoring for the time being. If all goes well, he'll be discharged in a couple of days.” Leaving the room, Sophia stopped at the threshold. “If you need anything, please ask.”  
  
After the technician left, Tina approached the bed from the other side. Gavin was crying once more. She understood. Everyone would.  
  
“It was going to be his birthday in two weeks.” Gavin affectionately caressed the android's cheek. “Things weren't supposed to be like this.” A stray tear fell on pale long fingers, linked with olive ones.  
  
Tina frowned. It pained her so much to see her best friend suffering like this.  
  
“I know this is pretty shitty Gav, but you heard the technician.” She observed the cables intruding a graceful wrist on her side. “He's been treated. This is like an induced coma to help with what he suffered. The chance of memory loss is too low. He's gonna be ok. _Both_ of you are.”  
  
“No, Tina, we're not.” Gavin combed that small stray strand of hair out of Nines' forehead. “I almost lost him, hell, I don’t even know where he stands! Is my life worth saving more than his?”  
  
“Don't you say that, Gavin. Nines would hate hearing you say that.” She felt a headache approaching. With a flick of a switch, Tina dimmed the harsh lights that encompassed the walls. Not early enough though, the fatigue had already engulfed her like a raging wave. “You know both of you are. Show him how grateful you are for him and that he saved you. Become even greater than that person he sees worth saving. Show him his efforts were not in vain.”  
  
“We were supposed to be celebrating one more year of his activation, not witnessing this limbo.” Gavin concentrated on the faint blue hue of his boyfriend's LED. It was reflecting on the wall. It reminded him of azure, spread all over his clothes. The sergeant raised their interlaced hands, tenderly kissing the android's. He swore he saw yellow stuttering on the wall, barely a split second.  
  
“You can still celebrate together when he wakes up.” A tear ran down Tina's cheek. She loved both of her friends; this wasn't fair.  
  
“I keep delaying life. I tell myself I'll do things somewhere in the future.” Levelling his gaze did nothing for him. His eyes were missing their previous life. “What if there's no future? I have to start living my life.”  
  
“Nines _is_ your future, Gav.”  
  
“The phcking time doesn't wait, Tina. I have to do something with my life.” The sergeant laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat of the pump. “We've been together for three years.” His eyelids grew heavy, and Gavin closed his eyes. “I love him so much,” he whispered.  
  
“I know, honey.” She pulled the other chair and curled up next to the bed. “C’mon, time to catch some Zs. I’ll be here if you need me.”  


* * *

  
Gavin kept dozing in and out during the first day. Hank and Connor came by as soon as they could, but having taken over Gavin and Nines' case, had to leave afterwards. Chris had been covering up for Tina, taking a break to come with the pair visit his co-workers. Tina filled the trio on Nines’ condition and how Gavin was holding on. Connor didn’t need to say anything; she could see perfectly how much he was grieving his little brother's state. Her heart ached with the suffering of all of her friends, and she wished she could take all of their pain away. She couldn't.

* * *

  
Night came, and, as much as Tina wanted to stay, her exhaustion was overwhelming. Also, now that Nines was stable, and Gavin too, she was going back to work. The officer needed to rest. She nudged Gavin awake.  
  
“Gav, I'm going home, I'm pretty tired.” Like a devoted mother doting on her child, Tina combed her friend's bed hair.  
  
“Thanks for staying with me all this time.” Gavin looked up at her, and the younger officer could see eyes filled with sadness.  
  
“I'll always be by your side, dummy.” She hugged him from above. “Don't you wanna go home? Only for a bit, to rest.”  
  
Gavin yawned sleepily; his body hadn't recovered from the emotional trauma of watching his boyfriend almost die. Still, he'd rather cease to exist than not being there if Nines needed him. His hug with Tina broke naturally.  
  
“I'll rest here with him. He's my life.”  
  
Tina retrieved her backpack from the chair she previously had been seated on. Kissing the top of her friend's head, she hoped he'd not crumble while she wasn't there.  
  
“You have your phone and wallet on your jacket.” Making sure it was closed, Tina slipped her backpack on. “Will you promise me to eat and take care of yourself?” Gavin nodded. “Call me if you need. Any time.” With a kiss on his head, Tina left.  
  
Now, Gavin was as alone as he felt. His lungs squeezed his heart in a need to breathe. He desperately craved contact, just not any contact. He needed Nines' arms around him to make everything better. The android couldn't. Gavin decided to be the one to give Nines comfort. Maybe it didn't do anything. He'd still try. Getting up from his chair, the smaller man settled down on the bed. He leant against Nines, careful as to not jostle him. The time passed with Gavin focused on the soft blue glow. It was the only light in the room. Slowly, lethargy overpowered him and, in the end, Gavin succumbed to a night of deep sleep, next to his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
>   
>   
> This was tough chapter, I confess that I made myself cry a few times!  
> What was the most painful moment for you? Also, Tina is such a great friend, she deserves all the love.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and consider leaving a kudo/comment, they make my day ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gavin had been at his boyfriend's side for so many days that he lost their count. Every day looked the same; a repetition of the previous one. The hospital's technicians were adamant: Richard would recover, yet his system had sustained too much stress. Gavin wanted to believe them, he really did. By the 6th day, doubts filled his mind. All Gavin could see was his motionless boyfriend._  
>   
>  Gavin doesn't leave Nines' side at the hospital. Nines is still unresponsive, and the seargent's state of mind is getting worse. Will the android recover in time for his approaching birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you can check [Redd000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd000)'s art :)  
>   
> Don't forget to also check [Limchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi), my amazing beta!  
> 

A glimmering ray of light twinkled through a gap on the window's flowing drapes. A mild breeze flitted in, bringing with it the heavy smell of petrichor. Gavin quite liked that smell. In a battling effort, he squinted, full of grogginess. Right. He was at the androids' medical centre.  
  
This was the third day, and the technicians hadn't yet seen fit to awake Nines. As time went by, Gavin grew impatient. The odds of his boyfriend waking with memory damages increased. The sergeant didn't want to lose hope, still, his resolve waived.  
  
Gavin sighed. Another cold November morning. He supposed he _should_ be cold, but even asleep, Nines took care of him. Their bodies shared a pleasant warmth, and Gavin snuggled closer. The staff didn't bat an eye at the sergeant's constant proximity to the android. A few of the technicians on the rounds even took it upon them to make sure Gavin ate. He was grateful. Some androids truly had more humanity than some humans. Gavin's guilt of past behaviours resurfaced from time to time, and every single time he had to remember how much he'd changed and accomplished. He became a better person, and that had its value.  
  
Closing his eyes once more, Gavin wondered what time would it be. Probably mid-morning. He recalled the captain's customary visit last night.

************************************************************************************************************

Fowler appeared in the hospital, quietly knocking on the door. Looking over, the captain assessed the cables connected to the RK900. Despite being opaque, the cables spread like a gruesome painting of stretched out veins. Uneasiness crawled up his throat. The older man shifted his attention, taking in the sergeant, curled on a chair nearby. Stress wrapped around Gavin's body, coiling like a snake. Exhaustion painted purple below his eyes, and pain dimmed the aqua in them. It rivalled Nines' daunting situation.  
  
“Hello, son.” Rounding the bed, Fowler approached his subordinate. “How have you been?”  
  
“Like shit.”Apathetic, Gavin countered, “You?”  
  
“I'm ok, Gavin.” Moving towards the other chair in the room, the captain hauled it next to Gavin and sat. “I know how hard it is seeing your partner like this.”  
  
“Hmm, you do?”  
  
Fowler disliked the display. Gavin reeked of lifelessness so unusual to him; it felt haunting.  
  
“I do. You know my wife Camille used to work at the DPD before we got married.” Darkness flashed in the captain's eyes. “What you may not know, is why she left.” He shifted in his seat. “She got shot because of a judgment error I made and spent four months in the hospital. It’s the reason she has a limited range of mobility in her right arm. I never forgave myself.” Fowler lowered his head; not even in a lifetime would he be able to overcome his guilt.  
  
“I... see.” It wasn't that Gavin didn't care. Rather, he didn't have the right mindset to empathize with it right now. Not with the love of his life in a hospital, half-dead.  
  
Fowler earnestly patted Gavin's shoulder. “Gavin Reed, you did well. I'm proud of you, son. You and Richard.”  
  
“Why do I sense a but coming?” Gavin had a sneaking suspicion.  
  
“A trauma like this is not going to simply vanish into thin air.” The higher-ranked officer painfully knew of that truth.  
  
“I'm perfectly aware of that cap. You came here to tell me something I don't know?”  
  
Apathy swallowed Gavin up. He wasn't in the right mind for this kind of shit, not on an ordinary day, much less at that moment.  
  
“I'll be straightforward, then. I'm giving you and Richard four weeks of medical leave.” The captain analysed the younger man's motionless expressions. Not a surprise, then. “After that, I'll want you both to start psychological evaluations along with gradual desk work.”  
  
“All right.” Gavin lacked the strength to snap back. He only wanted to be with his boyfriend.  
  
The captain expected some kind of conflict, not a sheer lack of interest. It was worse than he presumed. He decided to change the topic.  
  
“Will Richard be alright? What did the doctors say about his state?” Tina shared the progress with the members of DPD, however, Fowler wanted to ask directly. The truth could be darker than what the policewoman relayed.  
  
“Doctors say he's stable, but... There's still a chance for memory corruption.” Gavin ran his fingers through all of the freckles that graced Nines' arm. Such beautiful imperfections. “His systems went through too much stress; that's why he's in forced stasis.”  
  
“Understandable.” Fowler glimpsed at the android once more. No matter how many times he looked at him, he couldn't quell his apprehension.  
  
“Have you been taking care of yourself, Reed? Eating and all?”  
  
“Of course, cap. The staff 'round here latches onto my foot about that.” A small smile crept up on Gavin's lips.  
  
“I'm glad to hear that.” The captain stood up and returned the chair to its original location. Rejoining the sergeant, Fowler clasped his shoulder. “You're very strong, son, one of my strongest men. You've come a long way in the past few years; I've seen you grow and evolve. Don't let this knock you down.”  
  
Gavin's bleary eyes locked with his captain's determined ones. The two men hadn't always been on the same page, but Fowler had always stood by him when he most needed. He would always appreciate it. “Thanks, cap.”  
  
Heading to the door, the captain took his leave. “Take care, son. Don't worry about work.”  
  
Gavin offered a small nod of recognition. Out of the room, the older man closed the door. The sergeant was left alone once more.  
  
Dread filled his lungs, and Gavin saw himself seeking some form of comfort. Throughout the last years, the solution always presented itself in the form of pale white, dotted with constellations. From force of habit, Gavin curled up to his boyfriend's side. He'd take everything he could.

************************************************************************************************************

Gavin had been at his boyfriend's side for so many days that he lost their count. Every day looked the same; a repetition of the previous one. The hospital's technicians were adamant: Richard would recover, yet his system had sustained too much stress. The regeneration cells were working slowly, and the staff didn't want to take risks. Gavin wanted to believe them, he really did. By the 6th day, doubts filled his mind. Technicians kept updating the RK900’s background sub-routines, tinkering with priorities and permissions. All Gavin could see was his motionless boyfriend.  
  
Gavin's state of mind was less than ideal. Their co-workers and friends visited daily, but the sergeant had progressively closed off. They understood and didn't push, despite their worries. Gavin didn't talk; his eyes were always red and swollen, and he didn't leave his boyfriend's side for more than 10 minutes. Was it healthy? Nobody knew, not even Gavin. What he knew was that his body yearned for proximity to Nines.

* * *

  
That dull afternoon was the one when Gavin broke. He wanted to grasp the situation; why were the technicians so adamant in not waking up Nines? Were they hiding something? Gavin was sure his boyfriend would never be woken up. They'd someday say his memory was severely damaged, beyond repair. He'd lose everything they'd build in the last three years. A home. A life.  
  
Gavin's stress hiked. He was worked up, hurt and, most of all, feeling guilty. Sobbing, he climbed onto the bed. He tangled his body with the android's inanimate one, nuzzling his jaw. No more strength left. How would he live without his life?  
  
“Wh-why... Why wo-won't you come b-back to me?” Gavin's hand tenderly stroked his boyfriend's sleek hair. It stood perfectly combed, as always. “I miss you so much, baby...”  
  
He let his hand trail down until it reached Nines' neck. Lightly caressing the raw slash, Gavin tensed. It was so deep. He had to swallow dry.  
  
“I love you s-so m-much, it, it hurts. I d-don't want t-to lose you...” His heart raced faster than light. It was a surprise how it hadn't leapt out of his chest. Carefully, Gavin lifted Nines' hand, setting it on top of his own heart. “S-see wha-what y-you do to m-me? I, I need you s-so, so much...”  
  
The smaller brunet held his boyfriend's hand in place. His tears kept falling like a downpour, with little whimpers escaping his lips. Thankfully, he only shook slightly.  
  
Unexpectedly, Nines' system reacted. A familiar sub-routine of the highest priority task sprung into action. _Protect Gavin Reed_. Finger pads twitched slightly; the sensors detected Gavin's abnormal heartbeat and breathing. His HUD filled with stress levels and multiple other vitals about Gavin Reed. Eventually, the electricity running through Gavin's body jolted Nines' own out of stasis.  
  
Forcefully woken up, the android came to life as if he had been drowning. Violently, Nines sat up, strong arm around Gavin Reed's body. He coughed breaths he knew he didn't need.  
  
No machinery beeped, the environment remained silent, except Nines' ragged breath. Gavin was taken aback; his boyfriend was awake, but how? What happened?  
  
“Oh my god, Nines!” Panic filled him; what if he had ruined every chance of Nines recovering? “What did I do, what did I do, you weren't supposed to wake up yet!”  
  
The human started to scramble around, he needed to call someone. The firm arm around his frame held him in place; he couldn't move.  
  
“Nines, talk to me!” Gavin noticed the light show filling Nines' LED. Blood red unnerved him. He needed the azure that didn't come. Once more, he tried to veer from Nines. “Let me go, I need to call someone!”  
  
Another cough, “Don't.” Nines' voice was clear from static. Its deep, honeyed timbre spoken so low, had Gavin not been as close to his boyfriend as he was, he wouldn't have heard it. “The hospital's network has already been notified of my coming online.”  
  
For the first time in a week, Nines opened his eyes. His optical units were veiled, everything was a blur. Recalibrating his vision, when the feed finally streamed correctly, his first image was of an overly concerned, puffy and tired face. His HUD prompted an identification:  
  
**_Name:_** _Gavin Alexander Reed, Sergeant Detective_  
**_D.O.B:_** _October 7, 2002_  
**_Workplace:_** _Detroit Police Department_  
**_Relationship:_** _Lover_  
  
An identification he didn't require. Nines knew very well who the love of his life was. And his lover was a sinister shadow of himself. The android kept a vice-like grip on his body and scanned the other man. He de-prioritized other tasks that prompted him to assess his own systems; Gavin Reed always took precedence in his mind. He concluded how Gavin was severely weakened.  
  
Black bags under anxious eyes, weight loss, high-stress levels and lack of rest. Gavin's hair was full of knots, and his hygiene was the bare minimum acceptable. And he'd been crying for the last days. Nines relented, checking how much time had passed since he went offline. 6 days, 17 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds. No, it couldn't be. He checked again and again. The result was always the same. How much suffering had Gavin been through for the last week?  
  
“I'm so sorry my love,” the android held his human tighter. “I didn't mean to make you suffer so much.” Nines snuggled against his lover's neck. Tears covered olive skin.  
  
“Babe, no, no, no, don't say that...” Gavin's hands bunched the silken fabric of Nines' t-shirt. “It was my fault; you saved me... I love you so much...”  
  
Nines' technician, Sophia Everett, barged into the room. She opened a wireless link with the RK900 and started to tend to the connected tables.  
  
**_Sophia Everett, MC500 >>_** _Don't move too much_  
**_> >_** _You weren't supposed to wake up_  
**_Richard 'Nines', RK900 >>_** _Why have I not been woken up?_  
**_Sophia Everett, MC500 >>_** _Your systems sustained too much damage, it was crucial to keep you under forced stasis._  
  
Sophia disconnected the wrist cables.  
  
**_Richard 'Nines', RK900 >>_** _Was it, really? My CPU is the most advanced; it was possible to keep me awake and maintain all my other processes. My control unit is at max capability to carry out instructions and my ALU can differentiate all six logical operations. My primary memory is equally holding all data and instructions. Every nerve connection is online._  
**_Sophia Everett, MC500 >>_** _You don't understand; you were almost decapitated. Your exoskeleton critically needed to re-construct its polymers. Having you out and about would have jeopardized that._  
  
Nines' neck port was also closed down, the remaining cables disconnected.  
  
“Can somebody please tell me what's going on?!”  
  
Both androids were startled; they’d overlooked how the human couldn't follow their communication.  
  
“My profuse apologies, Sergeant Reed.” Sophia looked embarrassed. “I've disconnected Detective Richard's cables and was informing him of how dangerous his awakening was.”  
  
Nines turned to carefully look at Sophia, still holding his boyfriend close. His direct feeds craved for Gavin's sensory inputs.  
  
“My systems are running at a 95% operational effectiveness.”  
  
“Could you explain to me how this happened? We set a blocker on your system to prevent situations like this.”  
  
“I see. However, you did not have full access to my core functions.” Nines turned back to the man seated next to him. “My highest priority is _to protect_ my boyfriend. You can block practically all of my analysing functions, which you did, inhibiting my sensory feed. When my dampened sensors recognized a stronger electric impulse, Gavin's erratic heartbeat, nothing could ever hold me back.” The android cupped his boyfriend's blushing cheek, giving him a small kiss.  
  
Oh, how he had missed those innocent lips, the olive skin, the rough stubble, the glow of aquamarine irises. That fierce light had faded. Nines frowned.  
  
Relishing in the softest of kisses, Gavin felt the tension evaporating from his body. Nines was here and now, safe. He could see the tear streaks on the taller brunet's features. The whole situation made him dizzy, Nines waking up after so much time, remembering him, being the same person, but also confused and distraught. As cold beads of sweat trickled down his back, he saw his hands tremble uncomfortably; the telltale signs of his panic disorder shining through. He willed his hands to steady; Nines needed him now.  
  
“Ah, so that's it,” Sophia said. She was surprised. “We did not account for the fact of an RK900's system differences towards more widespread androids' ones.” She clasped her arms behind her back; she was perplexed, even so, exuded authority. “Nevertheless, I'd advise you to go back into stasis for another day or two.”  
  
“I feel perfectly fine, there is no need.” Nines' eyes were brimming with resolution as he looked at Sophia.  
  
“Your damage was grave, your synthskin is not at a capable state of covering all around your neck.”  
  
Nines reacted automatically, hand flying to the base of his neck. His fingers trailed the expanse of the laceration: the tear was deep and prominent. His lips curved down; the scar would never disappear. Even with skin concealing it, it would always be a reminder. He tilted his head and saw Gavin looking at him, face covered with overwhelming sadness. That was when it hit him. Yes, it would be a reminder, but not of his almost death. A reminder of how he saved the man he loves. How Gavin Reed, human, got to live without damage. Damage that no human could sustain.  
  
The RK900 smiled. “Even though the scar cannot be covered, for now, I don't mind.” He took Gavin's hands. “I'll gladly wear the memory of saving the love of my life.”  
  
“Babe...” Gavin kissed Nines' hands. Oh, how he loved this man.  
  
“I've run some background routines, my systems deem me in perfect working order. I'd like to go home.” The android released his grip on his boyfriend's waist, letting him down from the bed.  
  
“Could you please share the reports with me?”  
  
“Certainly.” Nines' LED turned yellow. Wirelessly he sent the results to Sophia, whose LED also spun with the same colour.  
  
Sophia took some moments to review everything her patient sent her.  
  
“I guess I can discharge you.” Unlocking a cabinet, she took a white spray bottle. “I'll need you to apply this daily to the scarred zone.” The technician passed the bottle to Gavin. “It'll stimulate the renewal of the synthskin cells.”  
  
“I'll make sure he does that, doc,” Gavin reassured.  
  
“You won't be able to go back to work right away, it'd ruin the work we have been doing.”  
  
“We've been given three weeks from our boss, that's no worry.”  
  
“That's kind of Captain Fowler,” Nines said.  
  
“Yeah, he's a good man.”  
  
“In that case, you're free to leave. I'll send the forms to discharge you right away.” Sophia extended her hand to Nines, offering him a firm handshake. “I'll share all the necessary documents with you, too.”  
  
“Thank you for your help, doctor.” In spite of failing to see a bigger value in the specific procedures that the hospital had taken, Nines was thankful for the care.  
  
Before closing the door behind her, Sophia threw a final request. “No exerting activities too, please.” With this, she left.  
  
The couple was left alone. Gavin eagerly embraced Nines one more time.  
  
“Can we go home?”  
  
“Of course, my love.” Nines punctuated his phrase with a chaste kiss on the beautiful scar that adorned his boyfriend’s nose. He’d desperately missed every single bit of Gavin, every oddity that undoubtedly made the smaller man the love of his life.

* * *

  
Gavin felt as if he hadn’t gone home in centuries. It’d only been a week, yet the near-death of Nines accentuated all of his raw emotions. The couple didn’t have much to bring home with them, the android’s clothing damaged and thrown away, and the human sporting only a light backpack.  
  
Exiting the automated cab, the sergeant took hold of his lover’s waist.  
  
“Careful babe, let me help you, hold onto me.” Gavin kept his embrace, intent on helping the android easily enter their building.  
  
“Gavin, love, I’ve already told you I’m in perfect condition of walking on my own. You don’t need to worry.”  
  
As the couple reached the elevator, Gavin punched the button to their floor. The doors closed and he fell silent. He mused on the last couple of days. It still hurt. It would take time to mend their minds.  
  
“ _Nines_ , _baby_ , I almost lost you.” Gavin’s determined grip tightened; he didn’t want to let go of Nines. “If I wanna take care of my boyfriend, I’m gonna do it.”  
  
A tiny, saccharine smile peeked on Gavin’s lips. Now, they were together and safe. The smaller brunet leaned closer to his boyfriend on his tiptoes. He showered Nines’ face with tiny, little kisses, eliciting a chuckle from the taller man.  
  
Nines raised his hands in a dismissive manner. “As you wish, my love. I’ll let you pamper me.” A fond smile graced his face, as he looked at the tired, but much more relieved face of his boyfriend.  
  
“Damn right babe!” Just as the elevator dinged, Gavin hoisted Nines up, grinning wildly. “Now, let me carry your sexy ass.”  
  
The android wasn’t expecting his boyfriend’s impulsive action, making him yelp rather inelegantly. Hastily, Nines flung his arms around Gavin’s neck in a steel grip.  
  
“Gavin, you’re still pretty weakened!” The human paid no attention to the RK900. “I know I’m pretty light, in spite of being made of metal — as you often say — but you’re exhausted.”  
  
The android complained to no avail; Gavin had already brought them to their door. He only allowed Nines to wirelessly unlock the digital lock.  
  
“Naw, babe, you give me all the strength I need.” Gavin shut the door, rather loudly, with his foot. He never once let go of his boyfriend.  
  
Nines’ smile appeared in all its glory as he locked eyes with his lover. He missed all of their moments, love, and shenanigans too much.  
  
“My silly pea.” Slightly tilting his head, Nines pressed his forehead to Gavin's. “I love you too.”

* * *

  
After a much intimate bath where they relished in the warmth of the water and each other, the couple settled into the coziness of their bed. The bed where they’d shared many private moments was currently the witness of another; as much as it was different, it wasn't less passionate.  
  
The night was running late and, despite all of the turmoil of the day, Gavin and Nines didn't want to fall asleep; it felt like parting from the other once again. Cuddling under a woollen apricot-coloured blanket, Gavin beckoned his lover closer as he turned on the TV.  
  
“Are you not tired, sweet pea?” Nines, always doting on his boyfriend, placed a kiss on the smaller man's chest. Right above his heart. A promise of love.  
  
Gavin was still in disbelief that his boyfriend was okay and with him. The kiss reinforced a wave of comfort that spread through his lungs, finally allowing him to breathe.  
  
“I'm completely worn out, but right now we deserve a pick me up, after this shit storm.” The sergeant traced gentle lines on the side of Nines' body. How he'd missed that smooth perfect skin, filled with stars and comets. “I know how much you love Disney cartoons,” Gavin teased.  
  
“I undoubtedly do,” the android surged up for a surprise peck, “but I love you more.”  
  
Gavin was startled by the tender kiss but returned it eagerly. He'd never get tired of anything related to Nines. The taller man was rooted in his life.  
  
“You sappy 'droid,” Gavin chuckled gleefully. “I love you too, babe.”  
  
An old cartoon, from the '20s, was playing at that late hour. It prominently featured Goofy, in all his disastrous greatness. With his boyfriend's head laid directly on his heart, Gavin ended up focusing more on the android than on the TV. Nines' azure eyes lit with innocent mirth, his chuckles small and genuine at the character's silliness. Gavin was positively in love with this man. This stoic, serious android who had a soft spot for Goofy and all Disney movies.  
  
It dawned on him. Nines was this extraordinary man, who one day walked into his dull life, and Gavin couldn't recall how he'd ever lived without him.  
  
Gently nudging Nines, the smaller brunet escaped the embrace and the snug, soft bed.  
  
“Sorry babe, gotta pee.” He leaned forward and pressed a honeyed kiss on the other's rosy lips. “Be right back.”  
  
“Ok, but I'm already missing your hugs.” Nines made a show of flashing a small mock pout to his lover.  
  
“So needy, babe.” Gavin scurried to the bathroom. “Just pay attention to the TV and then tell me what happened.”  
  
With a humorous wink, the human disappeared from sight. Door closed and seated on the toilet, Gavin took out his smartphone. He shivered involuntarily; the bathroom was much bleaker than the comfort of their bedroom. He didn't make any move in urinating, merely typing deftly on the phone.  
  
Nervously tapping a result, Gavin gnawed his chapped lip. “ _Phck_ , this is it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
>   
>   
> What did you think about Sophia Everett? She reminds me of a mix between North and Kara. I enjoyed writting her in this chapter. It wasn't much, but she was a crucial part.  
> I'm also glad that Gavin never gave up on Nines, but it broke my heart so much to write him suffering that hard! When the boys finally came home, a weight lifted from my chest. They're such a cute couple; what do you think are Nines and Gavin's favourite Disney cartoons?  
> Thank you so much for reading, and consider leaving a kudo/comment, they make my day ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Did you mean it?”_  
>  _“Did I mean what, love?” The confusion was palpable on the android's confiding voice._  
>  _“Not wanting to do something for your birthday.” Gavin scooted backwards, pressing impossible closer to his lover. “We've always done something; I like seeing your happy face.”_  
>  _“I am happy as long as I'm with you. Did you have anything in mind?”_  
>  _“I want to get out of here.” The sergeant's voice was steady; it had that serious lilt that Gavin mostly reserved for the strenuous situations at work. “Escape this shithole city with you for a couple of days.”_  
>  _Nines squeezed their linked hands. He understood. “Then, we shall go."_  
>    
> The couple basks in the aftermath of the last week, enjoying their time together. Nines' birthday will be in a couple of days, and Gavin wants to take him somewhere and make the most of the day. What did Gavin plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **2019/08/02: this chapter was updated with four new scenes of our pair having fun! Check it out!**  
>   
>  \-----  
>   
> In this chapter you can check the art that [Redd000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd000) created. She is an artist, as well as a writer, so check her out!  
>   
> Don't forget to also check [Limchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi), my amazing beta, who helped above and beyond!  
> 

A serene, almost harmonious aura lingered around the quaint apartment. The outside was a harsh contrast to the house; a bleak grey, branching from the pink-glowed atmosphere where Gavin and Nines had taken refuge in. Practically a week in the comfort of their house, shielded from the world, relishing in being able to be together. Some would say it wasn't healthy, blocking the world out and only living for your significant other, yet the couple couldn't care less. They spent their days huddled in soft blankets and warm pajamas, listening to the telltale pitter-patter of rain. November was thriving in all of its stormy beauty: the gloomy days dragged on and showered the icy streets of Detroit.  
  
Gavin disliked rain; and yet, he absolutely loved listening to it while cuddling with his boyfriend. They shared moments of calm silence, peacefulness filling their hearts as their hands played with one another. The lovers didn't need to open their eyes to see this moment was real and safe.  
  
Human and android were glued to each other's body; almost no time was spent alone. Nothing could separate them, well, almost nothing: Gavin still had human bodily functions. They enjoyed soothing warm baths in each other's arms, playing with the bubbles whenever Gavin cheekily blew foam onto his boyfriend's nose. Water sloshed out of the tub, merely an inconvenience. They towelled each other dry with fuzzy, oversized towels, and promptly returned to more snuggling.

* * *

  
Nines needed to feel Gavin's body as much as the smaller man needed to feel the android's. The first afternoon, as Gavin made them tea, he hummed a gentle song. Nines' pump melted at such a mellow sight. Approaching his boyfriend from behind, he snaked his arms around his waist.  
  
“Hey, baby.”  
  
“Hmm.” The android gently nuzzled Gavin's neck. “Don't stop.” He lightly swayed their bodies.  
  
“Don't stop what?” Gavin tried turning his head to get an eyeful of the taller man.  
  
In a swift, all-the-same tender movement, Nines turned his lover around. “I want to dance with you.” His eyes held unshed, shimmering tears. Such a pure look that Gavin never wanted to miss. “And I never want to let go of you.”  
  
A small diamond droplet trickled down the android's cheek. Gavin cupped Nines' face so delicately, as if Nines was made of glass instead of steel. His thumb cleared the curved dulcet of water.  
  
“Then, we shall dance.”  
  
A newborn routine. Every afternoon they danced to silky, mellow music, the sugary tones and smooth beats bringing them closer as they casually swayed in each other's arms.

* * *

  
Nines lost count on how many times they made love. A myriad of kisses coated lips, face, and body alike. The skin contact was never enough when compared to the shake their lives had met. Kissing filled their days, making love sprinkled them, and sleepily cuddling gave the sweet finishing touch their lives needed. It was like falling in love all over again.

* * *

  
Eventually, Connor and Hank visited. Had it been years earlier, Gavin would have felt hardly at ease. Three years later, Nines' brother and father were as much Gavin's family as Tina and Eli. The group sat on the worn-out cotton couch, with Gavin not once releasing his grip on his boyfriend. He didn't care.  
  
Neither did Connor. He'd seen how much Gavin suffered. He'd witnessed the collapsing of his brother and brother-in-law. Old Gavin was gone long ago; current Gavin was family.  
  
“How have you been occupying your days?” Connor fidgeted with his hands; the shock of almost losing one of the most important persons in his life buzzed in his mind. The older android kept reliving the moment he saw Nines' lifeless body, with a hysterical Gavin, clutched onto him.  
  
“We've been taking it easy, mostly.” Nines interlaced his fingers with his sleepy boyfriend. “Spending it mainly with rest, cuddles and warmth.”  
  
Gavin smiled vaguely. “Hmm hmm.” He didn't open his eyes. If possible, he cuddled closer to the android.  
  
“Eh, I guess I can see that, son.” As he looked at the other three, Hank had that paternal smile. Connor, Nines, and (surprisingly) Gavin had become his adoptive sons. The lieutenant hadn't felt this kind of happiness in a while. He was grateful for these awkward androids and even wacky Gavin, entering his life.  
  
Connor looked at his feet, boot bouncing its tip. He could see how his brother was safe and sound, yet the fear constricted his chest. “I still see both of you suffering. When I enter stasis, I mean.” Connor frowned, and his usually cheerful voice sounded staticky due to the pain of his grim memories. "You were virtually dead. Gavin seemed as if someone ripped his heart out of his chest...”  
  
“At that moment, that bastard did,” Gavin spoke. His voice wasn't completely clear; a somber tone coated his words. “C'mere, toaster.”  
  
Gavin pulled Connor into an embrace. A big one, the two fitting in Nines' arms. Connor cried, his LED spun a vivid red. Gavin and Nines stroked his back, a light touch over the soft fabric of the android’s shirt. The warmth of the hands seeped into Connor’s backside. Hank leaned back on the couch. He'd almost lost a second son. Soon, his tired eyes became puffy and red, his grizzled beard wet.  
  
Gavin peeked from under all of the tangled limbs. “You too, old man.” There was no animosity in the words. It was just the same silly as always Gavin.  
  
Losing track of the passing time, the small dysfunctional group hugged each other. Would Gavin accept this in any other situation? Probably yes. He wasn't young, he was tired of being a lone wolf. Now, he had a family, a boyfriend, a better life. He'd savour being loved for the rest of that insignificant life.  
  
The group chatted for a few more hours, cherishing being together. Everything was coming back to normal. The imbued wounds in each of them were slowly mending.  
  
“Son, it'll be your birthday in a couple ‘a days. Have you thought about what you gonna do?” With a final sip, Hank finished his coffee.  
  
“I'll most probably just relax with Gavin, dad.”  
  
The older man set the mug aside. “You do that, kiddo. Rest and enjoy the time off.”  
  
Connor saw Gavin grow restless, chills accompanying his increasing heart rate. Another effect of his panic disorder. Turning to Hank, Connor spoke: “Dad, it's getting late. Shall we go?”  
  
“Yeah Con, let these kiddos have their sleep.” Hank got up and approached the couple. He placed a peck onto their heads. “Have a good rest.”  
  
Connor gave them a big hug, possibly with more strength than needed, and whispered, “Love you both.”  
  
“We love you too, big brother.” Nines’ words were pure, full of meaning. After being on the verge of losing everything, the younger android truly appreciated all the love around him.

* * *

  
Sleep time was one of the most intimate for Gavin. Where he once had restless nights and nightmares that woke him crying in agony, he now found his haven. Each night he'd curl up with Nines; darkness filled the air except for that one constant presence: his boyfriend's LED. He'd mull over things, right before falling asleep, feeling safe.  
  
Today was no exception. The couple cuddled, Gavin's back pressed firmly against his boyfriend's chest, heartbeats in unison. By now, Nines' routine had become second nature; when the sergeant's heart rate lowered and his breathing slowed down, his own stasis kicked in. It started as something on purpose, yet after all these years his programming had re-written itself. It was part of him.  
  
Going into stasis on his own accord after being forced at the hospital made Nines anxious. The only constant that gave him security was Gavin. Body-length contact, entwined hands and fingers drafting slow circles; this was their safe harbour.  
  
Something was keeping Gavin awake. He had to ask before he'd be able to rest. Voice addled with sleep, Gavin murmured, “Did you mean it?”  
  
“Did I mean what, love?” The confusion was palpable on the android's confiding voice.  
  
“Not wanting to do something for your birthday.” Gavin scooted backwards, pressing impossible closer to his lover. “We've always done something; I like seeing your happy face.”  
  
Nines' LED cycled sluggishly that telltale amber, before returning to the ever azure. “I am happy as long as I'm with you.” He placed a kiss to the smaller man's back of the head. “Though I am unopposed to doing something. Did you have anything in mind?”  
  
Gavin's breath hitched minutely as he shaped his speech. Hopefully, the android hadn't noticed, though it was unlikely. “I want to get out of here.” The sergeant's voice was steady; it had that serious lilt that Gavin mostly reserved for the strenuous situations at work. “Escape this shithole city with you for a couple of days.”  
  
Nines squeezed their linked hands. He understood. “Then, we shall go. Do you want me to arrange it?”  
  
For the second time in a row, Gavin's heart rate climbed. There was no way the android missed it now. “No. You're the birthday boy. I'll plan it. Just gonna be something simple, take a rest somewhere else or something.”  
  
The RK900 definitely noted the changes in his boyfriend's vitals. He dismissed it, thinking that maybe Gavin was planning a surprise party. He still felt apprehensive. “Do I need to make a contingency plan?”  
  
Gavin wasn't the most appropriate person when it came to planning things.  
  
“It's fine, don't worry.” So, Nines trusted in Gavin.

* * *

  
Gavin made good on his promise. Packing a bag the night before Nines' birthday, the couple would take an overnight flight to their destination. The human re-entered their bedroom, where his boyfriend was checking one last time if they had everything needed.  
  
“You packed everything we need?” Gavin nodded to the open bag that sat on top of the bed.  
  
“I would assume so.” Nines focused his gaze on the bag’s contents, scanning the different wintry clothing, ready for cold and rain. “You won't tell me where we're going, so I can only go by the little information you provided me.”  
  
The sergeant approached the android, snaking his arms around and hugging him from behind. “Hmm hmm. That's why it's called a surprise, dummy.” Peppering kisses on Nines' back, Gavin tightened his embrace, letting the heat flow between their connected bodies.  
  
Nines pouted. Not that Gavin could see, but he knew his boyfriend all too well. The android huffed. An action he definitely didn’t need but, having a boyfriend like Gavin, was the root of this trait of his personality. “I know that, Gavin. I was merely informing you.”  
  
Gavin rested his head sideways, onto the middle of Nines' shoulder blades. This was nice. This was familiar. This was safe. This was the man he loved. Last week's struggle felt so far away at this moment. It still hurt. But they were ok. Sensing his boyfriend's stress, Nines encircled the arms draped around him. Gavin smiled.  
  
Pressing more kisses against the android's back, Gavin's voice was muffled. “Let's get going then.”  
  
Releasing his grip on the smaller brunet that clung onto him, Nines closed the bag. He turned around and pressed a feather-like kiss to the beautiful scar across his human's nose. “Do _you_ have everything? Tickets?”  
  
Gavin giggled. He knew his track record on planning things was not the best, but he wasn't _that_ terrible. “Those things are digital nowadays, _Nines_. C'mon, let's get going.”  
  
Bags in hand, the couple left the room. They traversed the living room into the narrow hallway where the coat hanger stood. As Nines put on his own jacket, Gavin took his heavy wool peacoat one. The weather was pretty cold, and he needed more layers than his boyfriend. Looking at the gilded mirror, the sergeant adjusted the double-breasted front and the collar. He also noted his fatigued face. Last week had taken its toll on him, yet the recent days of safety had too. Maybe he should start using some kind of cream. No use thinking about it now, though.  
  
As Gavin finished buttoning up the jacket, his thoughts sailed back to his boyfriend's question; _“Do you have everything?”_. Did he, though? He always had a specific place for his personal objects, that he'd grown to check methodically before he left. Phone in the back pocket of his jeans? _Check_. Gun and cuffs on his waist? _Not check_ , but he didn't need that today. Wallet in his inner breast pocket and keys in his left jean pocket? _Double check_. Gavin patted his coat's right pocket. It usually remained empty for his hand to slip in whenever he idled or didn't know what to do, which happened a lot. He felt the coat once more; _triple check_.  
  
“The cab has arrived.”  
  
“Let's get going then.” Allowing himself one last look at the serene pink atmosphere of their apartment, Gavin closed the door behind them and left towards dull grey.

* * *

  
“So... California?”  
  
“California.” Gavin mused on how incredible it was that more than a century had passed since the first commercial flight and the seats were still uncomfortable as hell. He tried to position himself in the best possible manner. Which was bad all the same.  
  
“I must say I wasn't expecting this to be our destination.” Nines' LED was golden, flickering every two seconds as the android meditated about the plane trip.  
  
Gavin could see the gears turning inside his boyfriend's head. He couldn't let Nines figure out where they'd be going.  
  
“Ok, ok, first, you have to promise me to turn off that little GPS of yours, super-brain.” The human glanced at his boyfriend. Narrowing his eyes and sticking the red tip of his tongue between his pinkish lips, Gavin made a playful grimace.  
  
Nines smiled. His small human was so cute. The android wanted him forever. Even when Gavin grew old and wrinkly, he'd keep on loving him as if it was the first day.  
  
Nines pecked lightly that tiny tongue, eliciting a chuckle from Gavin. “Of course, Gavin. It's a surprise, and I wouldn't break a promise; seeing you happy makes me happy too.”  
  
Despite his boyfriend's reassurance, Gavin was suspicious Nines was already cross-referencing results of the area and places to go. “No internet searches too, you hear?”  
  
The android had to bite his laughter back. Silly human. “Accessing the internet is prohibited again on planes, Gavin.”  
  
“Hmm...” Gavin was still doubtful. “You promise, though? Even when we arrive?”  
  
“I do, Gavin.” Nines tried to school his features into the most serious expression he could. He failed miserably: Gavin learned to read him pretty well, and Nines' eyes shone brighter than the sun.  
  
Gavin smiled. It was good enough for him. The aquamarine-eyed man settled as comfortably as he could, closing his eyes.  
  
It seemed that the conversation wasn't over yet for Nines. “Did you know electronic devices were banned in flight because of fear of possible electronic interference with the flight equipment?” The android spoke enthusiastically, seemingly excited for his first airplane trip. “The planes were fly-by-wire, with the flight systems using electronic signals instead of physical cables to move the-”  
  
Gavin's eyes jerked open. With a sudden turn of the head, his brows furrowed while peering at his boyfriend. Nines was chatting away happily, unaware of Gavin only spectating the conversation. But Gavin was tired. He needed to rest.  
  
The smaller man's hand flung onto Nines' leg, effectively startling him shut. “Babe, I know you're excited, but we need to rest.” To make his point, Gavin yawned. Curiously it wasn't premeditated, just a funny coincidence.  
  
The android's shoulders deflated. “Oh. Yeah, we probably should.”  
  
“No no, don't give me those sad puppy eyes.” Using small vertical strokes, Gavin caressed gently his boyfriend's thigh. “You're giving me those cute husky vibes, and you know how much I like them.”  
  
“Is it working?” Nines' smile perked. No one could say this was an android made to kill. The sweet look gave off a 'swat on the back of the head' vibe, at most.  
  
“Ehh... A tiny bit, babe.” Resisting this big love-ball was futile. Gavin just had to kiss the azure-eyed man. “Let's rest so we can enjoy the amazing plans I meticulously set up for your birthday tomorrow.”  
  
“Wow, big words, Gavin. But you're right.” The android lifted the armrest and motioned for his boyfriend to scoot over more snugly into his affectionate hug. “Sleep well, my love.”  
  
Gavin settled on that familiar embrace with the man that he loved. “You too, baby bot.”  
  
Heedless of the slight wobbling of the plane, sleep took over the couple.

* * *

The night had passed in the blink of an eye for Gavin. Literally; one moment the plane took off, the next, when he opened his eyes, it had landed. The man could be tired and have a crick in the neck, but he had rested sufficiently. Gavin stretched out his arms in the air, yawning and sleep-addled.  
  
“Did you sleep well, Gavin?” The android was nonplussed, rested and wearing a gentle smile.  
  
Nines' look was fresh from a magazine: must be good not being a frail, tired human. Sometimes Gavin wished he could look that good, no dark circles under his eyes and unruly hair. His boyfriend always told him he was perfect exactly like that. Human.  
  
“Eh, I've had worse.” Gavin shrugged.  
  
“You've also had better.” Nines mimicked his boyfriend's shrug, but Gavin was still too sleepy to notice the teasing.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
The couple collected their bags from the in-cabin compartments and left the plane. Not having cargo luggage clearly made things easier.  
  
At the airport's entrance, Nines flagged a cab. Settling in, Gavin typed in the destination using his phone, keeping the android from collecting any clues.  
  
Gavin activated the tint on the windows, and the car took off. “Net and GPS still turned off?”  
  
“ _Yes_ , _Gavin_.” Nines rolled his eyes; it legitimately was the 6th time the human asked.  
  
“Just checking in!” The smaller man gently took his boyfriend's hand in his, gazing into azure eyes. “By the way; happy birthday babe.”  
  
Gavin draped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, closed his eyes and drew nearer until chapped lips met smooth ones. They kissed slowly, and deeply; Gavin was in no rush. The kiss was charged with an intimate nature, one that didn't border any kind of heat yet was warm and electrified with adoration.  
  
The human wanted to keep kissing forever but unfortunately had to regain his breath. They parted, and Gavin leaned his forehead against Nines'. Beautiful unclouded skies stared back at him.  
  
“Thank you, sweet-pea.” Nines cupped his lover's stubbled face. His thumbs ran delicately across the span of tiny, faded scars. “I'd never want to celebrate it with anybody else.”  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
The car came to a stop, with its automatic voice solemnly announcing their arrival. The lovers had fallen into a carefree mood, losing track of the time. Not that the ride had dragged on, quite the contrary.  
  
Joy built up in Gavin's chest; he was finally taking Nines through the surprise he had orchestrated! Halting just as he was about to press the button to open the doors, Gavin interlaced hands with the android.  
  
“Are you excited?”  
  
Nines chuckled lightly, like a summer breeze. “I must admit I'm incredibly curious, and my processors are itching with investigating what we'll be doing.”  
  
Gavin laughed, knowing what was to come. “Let's go then, don't wanna fry your brain before you enjoy the day.”  
  
With this, Gavin pressed the button. The automated doors opened, sliding up swiftly. A modern, grand building came into sight, covered by mirrored windows top-down. Golden stars, cable towers and lights were in view and, on the top, a sign. With colourful flags on top of it and an old-time script font, it read: _Disneyland_. Nines' innocent eyes cracked wide open, his mouth agape.  
  
Gavin was more intent on watching his boyfriend than the building. He smiled like a madman, utterly delighted with the reaction. Nines had stopped even before exiting the cab, so Gavin pulled him out. The android kept staring motionless and wide-eyed.  
  
The sergeant squeezed his boyfriend's pale hand. “Hey, you good in there?” He grimaced; he didn't want to crash Nines' processes.  
  
“I... Yes.” Nines snapped awake, but his glittering eyes kept glued to the scene. “I... I am finding it hard to process this.”  
  
No, oh no. Gavin's heart leapt, scared that this might be too much for the still recovering android.  
  
“Oh no, do we need to go to the hospital?” Gavin looked around frantically, at a loss for what to do next. His hands started trembling, and his breathing spiked. “Where is that damn cab?!” He rambled.  
  
His boyfriend's panic seemed to ground Nines. He took both of Gavin's nervous hands in his and pressed his fingers on strategic points. “Gavin, look at me. Good. It's ok, I'm ok. I'm in perfect running condition, and this data is doing wonders to my CPU cores. Breathe.”  
  
“Ok. This is ok.” Gavin followed Nines' example, inhaling and exhaling. The android had a unique talent to help him calm down.  
  
“I'm extremely excited.” Nines had a gleam in his eyes, sparking light wherever he looked. He kissed his boyfriend passionately. “Thank you, my love, this is the perfect surprise.”  
  
Gavin's mind was dazed, his chest brimming with a familiar warmth that was already a constant in his life with Nines. He smiled and nodded imperceptibly, trying to burn this moment into his mind. “I'm glad you like it, babe. C'mon, let's check-in at the hotel so we can have some fun!”

* * *

  
Striding around the park with his boyfriend in tow, Gavin felt confident. He'd packed a backpack for the day and had everything they needed. The smaller brunet had gone all out: he bought a Fast Pass to decrease the waiting times between rides, devised the best routes to maximize their fun and see everything, diligently studied said routes and Disneyland map. He would settle for nothing less than the best for his boyfriend. He was pretty proud of himself. Morning, afternoon and night, perfectly planned.  
  
Meanwhile, Nines was like a kid in a candy store. He dragged Gavin around, excitement overflowing his movements, snapshoting every little thing he saw. He admired the decking around them, taking in the park staff monitoring the rides or dressed as Disney characters. He was really grateful to have the highest processing power ever; the feedback was indescribable.  
  
“I never thought I'd come here someday.” Nines' smile grew impossibly bigger. Gavin could swear he saw the android trembling with excitement. “It didn't ever occur to me that you'd be able to plan this.”  
  
Gavin's chest bubbled with laughter. “Glad to see you have so much faith in me, babe.” Oh, how he loved this man.  
  
Nines stopped in his tracks and turned around to his human. He faked a pout, not really escaping the joyful kid look. “You know that's not it, Gavin.”  
  
“I know, babe.” Gavin motioned to the expanse of the iconic park. “You ready for your first time at an amusement park?”  
  
“A Disney one, on top of that.” Clutching Gavin's hand in his, Nines resumed the brisk pace. “My love, you can't imagine how much.”

* * *

  
Gavin had decided to start with a thrilling adventure. It wasn't a roller-coaster per se, so it would set a nice mood for the day. Entering the Indiana Jones Adventure, they boarded the vehicle's front seats. They had watched Indiana Jones a couple of years ago, a fascinating classic that, miraculously, survived time. The ride started, and they entered the attraction's accursed temple.  
  
Nines was utterly delighted, amber LED revealing how much he was processing the environment. As the fast-paced vehicle raced through the crumbling temple past intricate booby traps, detailed carvings and frescos, the android truly felt as if he drove over inhospitable rough terrain. His LED flashed crimson as molten lava, collapsing bridges and the classic rolling boulder startled him.  
  
Exiting the ride, Gavin asked, “Your light has been flashing red; are you ok?”  
  
Nines side-hugged his small boyfriend, strength almost crushing Gavin onto him, positively beaming. “Of course, my tiny pea.” He pecked the top of the sergeant's head. “I didn't feel threatened, but the visual effects were so unreal that my CPU started to overclock with how much I wanted to take everything in. It truly is an extraordinary feeling!”  
  
A snort escaped Gavin's throat. The silly android overworked himself for fun. This was something he never imagined happening. “And it's only the first ride! Just promise me you don't fry your wires.”  
  
“Of course, my love.”

* * *

  
Next in line was the Grizzly River Run. It was a circular raft that traversed a river on a mock mountain. They were bound to get splashed with water, so Gavin had made sure to bring waterproof light parkas. As they stood at the entrance, the smaller man helped his tall boyfriend get into the jacket.  
  
“Colour me impressed, Gavin. You really thought this through.” Nines made a note to give his lover more credit; Gavin had really grown responsible and attentive during the years. The android should let him plan things more often, to show how much he believed in Gavin.  
  
The aquamarine-eyed man tried winking, doing it with both eyes. “I'm full of surprises, babe.” Gavin pulled the hood on top of Nines' head. “There, all set.”  
  
They entered the circular raft along with six other people, four of them androids. Gavin was glad to see how much the acceptance had spread around the country after all of this time.  
  
The car started its motion, steadily climbing up to the top of the mountain. The rapid dive gave Nines and Gavin a bubbling tickle in their chests, ending with a breathtaking shiver down their spines as the car plunged at the end of the slope. Water rained on them, splashing against the parkas, which kept them effectively dry. The raft zigzagged between rocks, geysers, and a cavern, before stopping at the base camp.  
  
Outside of the attraction, the couple shook the jackets a couple of times, with Nines folding them neatly and tucking them away again in the backpack.  
  
“Gavin, there's something I need to tell you.” Nines tone was deep and levelled, face stony as the boulders they'd just seen.  
  
Gavin's breath hitched. Had the water somehow got into Nines' systems? _Fuck_.  
  
“I think I love adventure rides.” The next second, the android's ivory teeth were on full display.  
  
“You- you phcker, _god damn it_!” Gavin tried showing an angry face. It mixed with his smiling features, creating an endearing combination. He lightly slapped Nines' shoulder. “Don't do that! You scared me, I thought water leaked into you!”  
  
Nines threw his head back, eyes closing and melodic laugh echoing around. “Sorry, I couldn't resist!” There it was again, that wonderful smile. “You know I'm waterproof.”  
  
“I thought you were invincible too, and you terrified me two weeks ago.”  
  
The android's charming smile died instantly. The air suffocated them, the darkness of the prior weeks taking over. Nines hugged the smaller man tightly against his chest; for an android, he sure screwed up too many times.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“It's ok.” Gavin's voice sounded muffled against his boyfriend's jacket. “I still love you.”  
  
“I'm glad you do.”

* * *

  
“Ok, time for something a little less exciting.” He pointed triumphantly to the whirling swinging seats of a visible attraction. “Silly Symphony Swings.”  
  
Gavin tugged his enthusiastic boyfriend's frame towards the attraction.  
  
“No! Don't you tell me!” Nines squeaked, _fucking squeaked_. He'd caught 'William Tell Overture''s musical arrangement. “Is it inspired by the Mickey Mouse classic 1935 'The Band Concert' cartoon?!”  
  
“It is, my young android.” Gavin knew how much his boyfriend enjoyed the classics.  
  
Nines cupped his lover's face, placing an impetuous kiss onto his lips. “I love you so much!”

Gavin let himself be pulled into the ride. Settled on a twin seat, they were swept off their feet into the air. With the symphonic tune playing in the background, they wheeled in graceful, soaring circles. They gazed at the scenic view of the park below them, swings twirling higher and higher. Gavin glanced at his lover. Seeing how much Nines was enjoying the whole ordeal brought Gavin all the happiness he needed. He knew he was making the right decision.

* * *

  
Gavin enjoyed scary rides, that's the kind of person he was. Entering the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror excited him. For a number of years, it had been transformed into a Guardians of the Galaxy themed ride but, with the development of a new feature-long series, the attraction had been revived. Scarier than ever, towering in the park at 199 feet/60 meters tall, it felt ominous.  
  
Stepping inside the Hollywood Tower Hotel's lobby was like being transported into a long forgotten time. The lush decorations in golden details were purposefully aged and battered, but it only added to the mysterious aura. Nines catalogued each distinct type of decoration, marking its origin and time period. What could he say, it amused him.  
  
The atmosphere was fear-inducing, hinting that the guests coming to the abandoned hotel would never be seen again, but it simply fascinated the android. His logic cores prevented him from feeling this type of unreasonable fear, even with his freedom as a deviant.  
  
Nevertheless, Nines was enthusiastic. Along with a group of seven other people, the couple got into the decrepit, elevator-style lift, and strapped themselves to the chairs.  
  
At long last, the lift plummeted up and down the abandoned building — unexpectedly dropping and rising — as cables snapping and metal clanging was heard. The android's LED blinked red for a millisecond until he remembered it was all part of the display.  
  
Gavin's head shot to the side, catching the show of the light. He grasped his boyfriend's hand in a strong hold. Pulling the hand up, Gavin showed the android the exhilarating sensation of plunging down with hands in the air. Nines' demeanour instantly changed. He let loose and screamed along with the ride-goers. He had never felt so free as in that moment; free from rules, coding, pretenses. He was the one in charge.

* * *

  
A key point in Gavin’s plan was the character meet-ups. The scheduling was purely on a same day basis, after the park had opened, which meant today was already full. The sergeant would try snagging a spot tomorrow, most likely with Mickey and friends. Today, however, not everything was lost. Scattered around the park laid designated areas were different characters loitered. Gavin made sure to research it thoroughly. His prime goal: find Goofy, Nines absolute favourite Disney character.  
  
His boyfriend would melt like chocolate in the sun at meeting Goofy, even if it was just someone in a costume. Nines was sweet like that. Gavin set his plan in motion: with half an hour to spend before Goofy’s scheduled time, the human tugged his android into one of the many stores spread throughout the park.  
  
“We haven’t checked any of the stores yet. Let’s splurge our money,” Gavin added with a wink. Using both of his eyes.  
  
Nines only treasured even more the silly man, who for the love of rA9 could not wink. Nines wasn't complaining; he secretly found those winks the most endearing.  
  
“If I let you purchase everything you like, we’ll go bankrupt.” The android shook his head, still smiling.  
  
“Ha! But we'd be poor and happy.”  
  
As they transposed the store’s archway, Gavin clutched his boyfriend’s hand. They stood at the entrance, marvelling at the world inside: Character knick-knacks, hologram appliances, clothing and even kitchenware. Gavin promptly dragged Nines all around, giddy with excitement. The android was not as materialistic as Gavin.  
  
It came as a surprise when Nines tugged his boyfriend towards a display. He’d noticed the headwear rack, becoming entranced with the number of character-themed hats. The pair tried a multitude of samples: Donald Duck’s iconic blue hat, Goofy's usual green hat, complete with long ears, Mickey’s Fantasia 2000 magic hat, adorned with holo-dancing stars. Eventually, the boyfriends settled on a Mickey and Minnie set: Gavin had absolutely no shame and pleaded to wear Minnie’s ears headband. A headband with black, plush ears, and a big sequinned red bow. Gavin ran along the corridor, showing off his new accessory in delight.  
  
Nines picked a more sober pair. Black padded ears, the detailing graced them with various obsidian sequinned arabesques that ran all around the charcoal fabric. It suited Nines in a way that was so much like him: elegant and stoic. Even with mouse ears, the android exuded a poised and composed air.  


  


  
As they paid their items, Gavin checked his phone. Just in time for Goofy’s meet-up. By the door stood a roped area, clad with a background changing hologram, a photographer and, of course, Goofy.  
  
As he surveyed the area, Nines stopped instantly. His LED was haywire. "What…?"  
  
"Surprise, babe!" Gavin's grin was sheer happiness. Quickly leaning on his toes, he kissed the crazy LED at his boyfriend's head. "Nah, don't stress your wires, come meet your favourite character."  
  
The android tilted his head in disbelief. "I- I can say hi to Goofy?"  
  
"Sure you can! Come on."  
  
Gavin dragged his boyfriend into the slowly forming queue. There were already five people as they got in line, but it didn't take too long until it was their turn. Nines kept fidgeting with his human's jacket strings, clearly nervous.  
  
As their turn arrived, Gavin hugged the android, trying to soothe him. "It'll be fine, he's a very chill guy!"  
  
"Actually, my scans indicate the person wearing the costume is a female in her twenties-"  
  
Gavin simply nudged Nines. "Shush, go!"  
  
Nines advanced, giddy and gleefully. Gavin trailed behind. The tipically composed android was nervous, as Gavin had only seen twice - one of them being when he asked the human to be his boyfriend. Goofy gave both a hug before posing for different pictures, toying with their headbands.  
  
The sergeant could see how happy Nines was, yet he hadn't managed to utter a word.  
  
Squeezing Nines' left hand, Gavin winked at him. "Now's your chance; talk to him!"  
  
It was a perfect sight, the android so cheerful and nervous, his words escaping his mouth in a rush. "I've-watched-all-your-cartoons-and-wanted-to-say-you're-my-favourite-Disney-character!"  
  
Gavin watched the scene unfold a mere couple of steps to the side. Goofy put his hands on his face, in an admired expression and promptly gave a huge hug to the android. A brilliant blue shone from his boyfriend's side, LED spinning wildly. Nines was ridiculously happy, and Gavin was glad the photographer was there to record the moment. He'd be buying all of those photos; his desk needed a new photo of the gorgeous android in his life.  
  
Unfortunately, they had to leave. The queue had filled, and they needed to give their place to other children and adults looking forward to meeting their hero.  
  
As they exited the roped path, Nines took the sergeant in his arms. He lifted Gavin and twirled him around while chuckling. "Thank you so much, Gav, I love you. This was amazing!"  
  
Taken by surprise, Gavin held onto his boyfriend's neck. Nines' happiness was contagious, and he couldn't help but laugh too. "I love you too, babe."

* * *

  
Following the surprise encounter they'd just had, Gavin figured it'd be the perfect time to top it off with one of Nines' favourite cartoons thematic ride. Scrapping the planned Big Thunder Mountain Railroad to a later time, the sergeant steered them into a completely different direction.  
  
“Gavin?” Nines was confused. “Where are we going? There are still many rides here we haven't partaken...” The android's LED processed the change in pace and location, clearly oblivious of the reasons.  
  
Gavin kept pulling his boyfriend along, long fingers laced with smaller ones. “Ha, babe, we have, as you usually say, a more pressing matter to attend to!” Gavin’s grin took over his face, creating an almost too comic air.  
  
“O-kay...” Nines was definitely confused. If he hadn't been dating Gavin for three whole years, he might've been scared too.  
  
“Tada! A ride about one of your favourite cartoons.” Arriving at the Paradise Gardens, Gavin motioned to an intricate medium-sized roller-coaster.  
  
The android snorted, proceeding to a full-on laugh. He grabbed his midsection and doubled over. “Was this it? I thought you had an acute case of 'needing a bathroom'.” A tear of overjoy escaped Nines’ right eye as the android laughed harder and harder.  
  
The human frowned exaggeratedly: “It could be, but I didn't eat any tacos today, dumbass. Just for you.” Gavin threw his tongue out, but it was promptly captured by a kiss.  
  
The kiss turned deeper, and Gavin felt his face heating like an oven, warm and toasty. Nines broke their kiss, yet their lips were kept a breath away. “Yes, very much mine.”  
  
Three-years-ago-Gavin would have forced his blush to cool, now-Gavin didn't really care; it was too good of a feeling to bottle down. The time didn't stop, though.  
  
“C'mon babe, let's go.”  
  
As the pair strapped into Goofy's Sky School cart, Gavin asked: “You ready to join the Air Farce?”  
  
“Certainly, I'm already part of the Ground Farce under Sergeant Detective Reed...” Nines failed to stifle his laughter. He was too amused, happy and drunk on love.  
  
Gavin narrowed his eyes and faked authoritative disdain: “Watch it, Detective Stainless Steel; I might just revoke your permit.”  
  
On his turn, the android feigned shock. He couldn't actually take Gavin seriously with a Minnie headband on his head, red sequinned bow adorning it. Throwing a hand to his chest, he gasped: “You wouldn't!”  
  
“Oh, but honey, I would.” Gavin arched a single brow, all flirt and confidence.  
  
“You'd miss me terribly,” Nines declared solemnly; “there's no one else who can get your coffee right.”  
  
Gavin's snicker echoed at the same time the ride took off. “And here I thought you'd appeal at me missing our sneak make-out sessions.”  
  
Nines suggestively stroked his lover's thigh. Whispering into Gavin's ear, he said: “That too, sweet-pea.” He settled it with a playful bite to Gavin's earlobe.  
  
The ride caught its pace, but Gavin didn't shudder because of it.  
  
The carts flew through three stories in the air. The flight-training vehicle zipped along 1200 feet/366 meters of the wacky roller-coaster: up, down, all around. Gavin and Nines laughed happily, going with the motions of the silly how-to flight school. Mickey ears swaying in the wind, it was mostly a disaster for Goofy, but the couple could only laugh at the ride and themselves.

* * *

  
It was later in the day when Nines and Gavin stood in a low-profile lobby, white wavy lamps hanging from the ceiling and electric-blue lines shining on the cobalt blue-coloured walls. The design contrasted starkly with the stylized cartoon feel throughout the park. This attraction could probably stand anywhere else, even a mall, as it bared no visible connection to Disney. Boarding the flying seats of Soarin' Around the World, the couple silently faced a dark blue-lit screen.  
  
“I have seen many images and videos about the world,” Nines spoke, “but only from afar. I wonder what’s it like, to see the world from inside of it.” The android's LED alternated between blue and yellow as he stared, not really looking, at the darkened screen.  
  
Gavin took his boyfriend's hand and brought it to his mouth. He pressed a tender kiss on top of the knuckles. Keeping Nines' hand against his cheek, his voice sounded low. “Now you'll get a teaser about what is it to be in another place in the world.” He smiled, “and someday you'll experience it in person, too.”  
  
As the seats rose in the air, Nines smiled as well. “Yes.”  
  
The screen lit up with images of flying between the clouds as the seats glided in the mock sky. They were swept between iconic views around the world, natural and man-made alike.  
  
The journey started at the Swiss Alps, awe-inspiring white covering the expanse of the mountain ranges. They visited polar bears in icy Greenland, fishing by the sea, just to instantly be taken to the scenic view of London's famous clock tower and its renovated bridge. The seats swooped past sailboats on Australia’s emblematic Sydney Harbour and weaved between android elephants marching toward the white speckled Mount Kilimanjaro.  
  
The musical score had survived over the years. If featured an inspirational soundtrack, adapted by composer Bruce Broughton. Contrary to it, the ride had been constantly updated, including the world's ever-going changes. The ride was highly commended for it, the enormous effort to present the world as it currently was. Elegant buildings had grown modernized, rooted bridges turned into hovered. It also displayed tragic changes, such as the Arctic's defrost and savannahs stripped from their extinct animals.  
  
Along with the imagery, the attraction had also evolved. The ride featured a 360 degree of movement, inserting people on the spherical holo projection dome. The movement was fluid, allowing for a fluttery feel of flying, rather than jerked motions. As he observed the spectacular aerial footage, characteristic scents took Nines by surprise; it tricked the android’s sophisticated sensors into contradicting his GPS, inadvertently placing him somewhere he was not.  
  
Nines and Gavin sailed above different marvels like the Great Wall of China, renovated with dark granite and marble, the all-time standing Pyramids of Egypt and love-symbol's Taj Mahal in India. Gavin had never seen any of these places in person, but he'd been alive for 39 years, he'd grown more or less desensitized from the world. He still marvelled at the beauty of the scenes, but they couldn't compare to his boyfriend. The android's life was recent; he was only three years old today. Nines hadn't seen the world, hadn't travelled anywhere. In fact, the only world he knew was Detroit. Gavin thought how much he wanted to take Nines to these places: cruise over Monument Valley, Fiji’s Lau Island and the thundering Iguazu Falls in South America. Holding hands at the top of Eiffel Tower's metal structure, as it sparkled like a jewel in the night, surrounded by the lights of Paris and its own light beam. He wanted so much more.  
  
Nines lost count – not really – of the multiple places they explored. “I'd like seeing the world with you someday,” he whispered.  
  
“I'll even show you the Milky Way if we get to space travel,” Gavin teased.  
  
It was worth it, with the honeyed chuckle he got out of Nines.

* * *

  
Comfortably seated in a boat, Gavin and Nines cruised a canal, constructed to best replicate a serene river. The boat crept through the large mouth of a killer whale, transporting them into a land of Disney movie locales. All in miniature. The Storybook Land Canal Boats roamed the locations of enchanting homes and classic villages from vintage Disney movies. It was an open-air tour, boasting hand-built cottages, towns and palaces; all from their favourite movies. The worlds were incredibly small, featuring whimsical landscaping, backed by fairytale music and light projections.  
  
Gavin was thoroughly impressed. Nines was amazed. Probably impressed too, but more delighted than everything. The models were painstakingly detailed for their size; even without super-vision, Gavin could see it. Different palaces prevailed, Disney princesses still popular after all this time. An icy crystalline castle with holographic snow belonged to Frozen's Elsa, as the royal city of Agrabah had Princess Jasmine's Palace towering above, sand storms cast around. King Triton's submerged citadel had Ariel's underwater sea creatures dancing and singing, all the while Cinderella's iconic mountaintop castle announced the twelve chimes of midnight.  
  
Nines' favourite one was Mulan's Fa Family house. Surrounded by a mighty wall with a gate, the miniature displayed the detailed red shrine dedicated to the Fa Family Ancestors. The android had always marvelled at the bench underneath a cherry blossom tree and a neighbouring moon gate. A projected stream ran under a nearby narrow bridge, and holo-petals fell peacefully from the cherry tree.  
  
Gavin observed the innocent wonder that coated his boyfriend's features, the sparkle in his eyes. He squeezed Nines hand and said as he smiled, “One day I'll show you a real one.”  
  
Nines' radiant smile grew impossibly fonder as he took in his lover's words. The android pressed a feathery kiss to Gavin's lips before returning his attention to the Gulliver-type expedition.

* * *

  
Many other attractions followed, each eliciting a multitude of emotions and feelings inside the android. He was grateful for both the experience and his boyfriend. He'd enjoyed the other birthdays or, in his case, activation days, but this one took the gold.  
  
The couple sat currently on a non-swinging gondola at the park's Ferris wheel. The dusk had settled in, and speckles of stars adorned the indigo-coloured sky. Gavin thought that none was quite as beautiful as Nines' freckles. The ride allowed them to see the expanse of the Disney Park and even the surrounding city. They sat in silence, leaning into each other to preserve heat, hands linked resting on top of Gavin's knee.  
  
“Did you know this is one of only two Ferris wheels in America that combines fixed and sliding gondolas?” Nines broke the silence. His eyes were cast on the distance, admiring the sight and all the small lights below. “The other is the original at New York’s Coney Island.”  
  
“I didn't.” Gavin turned to admire his boyfriend's expressive face. His attractive features exuded a calm joy. “You know so many things.”  
  
“To be fair, I am a super-computer.” The android didn't mind stating the truth. “I search for these things.”  
  
“You're more human than most of the people out there.” Gavin squeezed their intertwined hands; conveying all of the love he felt. “I hope you enjoyed today.”  
  
“I did. It was a wonderful surprise; I'm thankful for everything you did. And everything you do for me.” Nines closed his eyes. He carefully reviewed the day in a matter of seconds, promptly securing the visual feed and all memories on his protected folder. He wanted to forever remember the day, how he'd felt, and how much profound happiness the small bundle named Gavin, the love of his life, had made him feel. Right now, the fateful moment of the gone-wrong operation seemed further away than ever.  
  
Gavin stuck his right hand into his pocket, feeling the object inside. No turning back now.  
  
“We needed this. To have a break from work and life and just be happy.” The human was caressing his boyfriend's hand in feather-light touches. “I didn't know what to do when you protected me. When you almost died.”  
  
Nines returned his attention to Gavin. His eyes were soft, transpiring love and affection. "I'll always come between you and whatever tries to hurt you."  
  
“I still don't want you to die. Neither of us.” Gavin couldn't stop his tears from leaving his eyes. Neither did he want to. “We've been putting our life on hold, and we almost lost everything.”  
  
Nines cleared some of the tears with his thumb, but others came replacing them. “We're a team. It was just a minor setback. We'll make an even stronger comeback.”  
  
“It wasn't just a setback. You are my life, and if I'd lost you I would have nothing left to live for.” It was too hard, thinking back to what had happened. But Gavin had to keep going.  
  
“Don't say that.” Nines leaned his forehead against Gavin's. The other man had a painful expression, one that made the android feel like someone had wrenched his pump out of his chest.  
  
“I want to change our life. Work is not more important than us.” The sergeant took the little box he was clutching in his right hand out of his pocket. “I still can't wrap my mind around the whole picture, but I know I never want to stop making memories with you.”  
  
Gavin drew back, just enough to show his boyfriend what he had in his hand. Letting go of Nines' hand, he opened the classic navy velvet box. Eyes widened in shock, mouth falling slack, Nines gasped at the small gift. His mouth fell slack as he gasped at the small gift.  
“Richard 'Nines', would you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming Richard 'Nines' Reed?” Gavin's heartbeat went through the roof. This was the moment he'd been waiting for weeks. Cold sweat trickled down his back, his panic peeking out. He had to stay calm; Nines loved him, and it would be alright.  
  
The seconds dragged on, Nines' LED jumping furiously between flaming red and creamy yellow as he analysed the almond-shaped white gold band, encrusted with a triangular sapphire. It was gorgeous.  
  
Gavin's panic spiked, sweat starting to bead at his forehead. Was this a no? He had probably screwed everything up.  
  
“Oh my rA9,” Nines' voice finally sounded. “Gavin, what- yes! A thousand times yes!”  
  
A wave of relief crashed in Gavin's body. The answer he'd been hoping for. “Yes?”  
  
Nines nervously pulled his panicked boyfriend into a feverish kiss. Stopping for Gavin to regain his breath, he said, “Of course yes, you dummy!”  
  
“Oh-oh my god, _Jesus_ , you were silent for so long I thought-” Carefully, Gavin took the delicate band from its box and set it on Nines' left-hand ring finger.  
  
The couple resumed their kissing. Deep kisses, during the remainder of the wheel's ride.  
  
As they approached the ground, Gavin spoke tenderly. “Thank you for being in my life, sticking around, and loving me.”  
  
“No, Gavin, thank you for being part of my life. I'll always love you.” Nines admired the shinning ring on his finger. “Thank you for an amazing birthday.”  
  
“Happy birthday, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
>   
>   
> I hope you enjoyed this wild ride. Were you expecting Gavin proposing to Nines? I left some light hints throughout the story, did you notice them?  
> I've never been to Disney California, so forgive me if Gavin's route doesn't sound the best. I did research the rides though :P Tell me if there was a ride you'd like to have read about :)  
> Thank you so much for reading, and consider leaving a kudo/comment, they make my day ^^


End file.
